The Arrival of Professor Hufflepuff
by Donna Hufflepuff
Summary: This is about how Donna and her friends came to be at Hogwarts. oneshot Rated K


**_THE ARRIVAL OF PROFESSOR HUFFLEPUFF_**

After my mentor, Salazar Slytherin, ran away from Hogwarts, mysterious events began to occur. Lady Lauren, an acquaintance of mine, vanished from sight. Then, when Lord Godric passed, Lily, my best friend since we were 9, disappeared as well. And then Hagrid, my brother-in-arms and son of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, vanished after his sister's unfortunate disappearance.

And that left me, Donna, daughter of Lady Helga Hufflepuff, the sole heir to Hogwarts.

Or so everyone thought.

I had become obsessed with the other heirs' disappearances, looking for clues and casting all sorts of locator spells in search of them. Sadly, all of my efforts were in vain. If I was ever to find them, I'd have to create a new spell.

I began to experiment, tossing potion ingredients and magic words around. It was dangerous work. I blew up the girls' bathroom in the Ravenclaw corridor on more than one occasion. But at last, my experimentation paid off. Waving my wand over my cauldron, I used my incantation.

"Portus Potus Ut Amici Mei!" I casted, golden light spilling out from the cauldron. Wind whipped my black and yellow dress robes and the blast sent me flying. I landed with a thud, vision becoming blurred. The girls' bathroom seemed to spin and warp before my eyes until unconsciousness took me.

The next thing I know, I open my eyes to the most peculiar girl I've ever seen. Her hair was a startling shade of white blonde and she had radishes hanging from her ears. Her robe declared the girl as a Ravenclaw student.

"All you alright?" she asked. Her voice held this strange quality to it, like she was daydreaming. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

I held my head and sat up slowly. "I think I'll be alright," I grumbled, getting back on my feet. "I must go report to the Lady Ravenclaw and inform her of my latest failure."

Luna tilted her head. "The Lady Ravenclaw is long dead."

"How can she be dead? I saw her only 4 hours ago."

"This is not your time."

I froze. "Not my time?"

Luna smiled. "You seemed to have arrived right after You-Know-Who's defeat. I'll take you to the Great Hall."

She dragged me to the Great Hall and the sight was unnerving. Bodies of dead witches and wizards laid neatly throughout the Hall. In one corner, the injured gathered around a healer. And up were the Founders' used to sit, a crowd had gathered. And in the mess of that crowd, a unique hat with Phoenix feathers and golden cattails peeked from the mess of heads.

I ran towards the table and pushed my way through, my spectacles knocked askew by some ginger boy near the center.

"Hey," he exclaimed, turning around in his strange clothes. "Watch it!"

I glared at him, taking in the red and gold pin on his shirt. "Excuse me, Gryffindor."

He glanced me over, taking in the a-line bobbed copper hair and my family dress robes. "What are you all dressed up for right after a battle?"

"Watch it, prat! I'll have you know that whoever you may be, I got you outclassed."

The ginger looked somewhat wounded. "You don't know me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you catch on quickly," I smirked.

"I'm Ron Weasley, best friend to Harry Potter." He puffed out his chest a bit at the best friend part.

So he's a Weasley. They're still so ginger, even in the future. "I'm Lady Hufflepuff and I've never heard of this Harry Potte-"

"Donna?"

I turned to see a reddish brunette girl in the funny hat staring at me shocked. "Lily?" I gasped. "Is that you?"

"Donna!" she cried, hugging me tight.

I tried to squirm out of her grasp. "Lady Lily Rowyn Gryffindor!" I roared. "What are you doing here?! You left no note. Nor did you return. I was forced to take over your family's classes!"

She cringed as everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at us. Two more stepped forward.

"Lady Donna," said the girl with the caramel hair.

"Professor," greeted the boy with dark hair.

I stared them down. "Lady Lauren Argentum Slytherin! Lord Hagrid Perseus Ravenclaw! You two have also cause me trouble."

A woman with silver hair walked towards me at this point. "Miss," she said. "I didn't know who you are, but these there are my respect colleagues. I will not tolerate such behavior."

"Excuse me, Mi'Lady," I said, giving a deep bow. "But it seems you do not comprehend the situation. Those three are dear friends of mine who disappeared some time ago."

She readjusted her spectacles. "Friends of yours?" she echoed, giving me a once over. "My dear, are you the niece of Helga Hufflepuff that they talk about?"

"Yes. I am Donna Arlen Hufflepuff, Potions Master."

"I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. The date is May 2, 1998."

Time travel! Oh! It makes sense now. That's why none of the usual spell casting and potions worked! Everyone was about 900 years into the future. After McGonagall finished explaining all the crazy things that had transpired before my arrival, I was whisked away by some Hufflepuff Prefects.

The next few days went relatively slowly. I was kept in a spare room in the Girls' Dormitory, away from the grieving future witches and wizards. A House-Elf by the name of Winky(charming little thing) took care of my daily needs when she wasn't busy in the kitchen.

After a week of doing absolutely nothing terribly important(unless you count catching up on modern lingo and trends important... I did discover this delightful Muggle show called Doctor Who, but it's incredibly hard to watch in the castle), I was escorted to the Headmaster's office.

"Mi'Lady," I greeted with a bow.

"Please sit, Lady Hufflepuff."

I sat down in a chair, placing my hands neatly in my lap. "What did you wish to discuss?"

She peered at me over her glasses. "We have spot open for a Potions teacher. Lady Gryffindor told me that your skills in the art is unparalleled."

The possibility of me returning to the Founders was near zero. Perhaps accepting the job would be a wise decision.

"I take it."

*ONE YEAR LATER*

I stood in the Potions classroom, watching as first year students stumble in. Uncertain faces stood out from the crowd. I grinned, readjusting my glasses.

"Welcome to Potions Class."

**_Annoying Creator's Note:_**

**_Nobody: Hahaha! It's me! The nameless creator! Refer to me as Nobody ;)_**

**_Donna: Well, why did you take my name as the pen name, eh?_**

**_Nobody: I am a Hufflepuff and you are the character the stories follow... It works. _**

**_Donna: Well then, aren't you crazy..._**

**_Nobody: Better to be crazy than bored._**


End file.
